


Caves and Chocolate

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex is a sweetheart, Bioluminescence, Caves, Chocolate, Fluff, Happy birthday hamburr_fangirl!, M/M, aaron's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: Aaron Burr is sitting in his living room, quietly reading a new book he had bought for his birthday as a gift to himself, cup of hot chocolate on the small table beside him.Suddenly, there's a knock at the door.A super cute birthday gift.





	Caves and Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).



Aaron Burr is sitting in his living room, quietly reading a new book he had bought for his birthday as a gift to himself, cup of hot chocolate on the small table beside him.

Suddenly, there's a knock at the door. Curiously, Aaron puts down his book and shuffles towards the door.

When he opens it, he is greeted by the smiling face of none other than Alexander Hamilton. Aaron notices his hands are behind his back and knows something’s up. Alexander always has his hands in front of him, as though protecting his body. Or maybe to seem larger and more intimidating than he is.

“Uh, so I know you don’t celebrate very festively, but I wanted to get you something, so… happy birthday, Aaron.” Alexander says, whipping out a huge rectangular box from behind his back. Aaron accepts it, thinking it’s a book.

“Wow, thank you! I- come in, I can make you something to drink or something…” Aaron trails off when he realises Alexander is watching him with a small smile.

“What is it?” He asks. Alex shakes his head.

“I just wanted to watch you open the gift, if that’s alright.” Alexander explains.

Aaron nods and moves to let Alexander through the door, gently laying the gift beside his book and going to the kitchen. 

“If you have just dark coffee, that would be enough, thank you.” Alexander says when Aaron pops his head out, about to ask. Instead, he gives Alexander an ‘Okay’ sign and disappears into the kitchen again. A few minutes later, he emerges with a fresh, steaming mug of coffee for Alexander, who accepts it gratefully. 

Alexander motions towards the gift on the table and Aaron smiles, going to sit down on the couch and pick up the gift. He starts to gently tear away the wrapping paper and gasps when he uncovers a huge chocolate bar.

“Holy shit! This is huge! Where did you get this, it’s amazing! Thank you so much!” Aaron enthuses, holding up the 8-on-14-block bar of chocolate. 

Alexander just grins. “There’s more surprises to be discovered. Come with me, I want to show you something.” He says, standing and reaching his arm out to Aaron.

Aaron takes his hand and Alexander pulls him to his car, opens the door for Aaron like a chauffeur, then starts driving.

“So where are we going?” Aaron asks, trying to break off a cube from his bar. Alexander hums.

“You’ll see.” Is all he says.

Aaron huffs, then resorts to gnawing at a corner of his chocolate.

“You’ll love it,” Alexander adds a few minutes later. “I know you will, you like this kind of stuff.”

Aaron pauses. What on earth could they be driving to? A library? A museum?

He is even more confused when he realizes they are at a beach.

“Are you sure about this?” Aaron asks unsurely.

“Very.” Alex replies, pulling out two pairs of mid-thigh high rubber boots from the trunk of his car, giving Aaron a pair and putting on his own. “I just hope those fit you.”

Aaron quickly steps into the boots, then follows Alexander into the water, where they find a cave just large enough to duck into without getting wet.

Alexander leads Aaron further into the cave and Aaron notices that the ceiling starts to rise. He realises he’s underground and grins to himself.

Alexander stops in the center of a large room-like part of the cave. Then, once Aaron gives him his full attention, Alex puts his hand in the water.

And spins.

Immediately, a growing ring of glowing blue and green blend together to create a stunning light, coming from beneath.

Aaron gasps in wonder, looking around. He notices he’s standing in glowing water.

“This is amazing!” Aaron breathes, eyes never leaving the water. Alexander watches him from the center of the pool, smiling, eyes reflecting the beautiful blue-green of the water.

“Happy birthday, Aaron.” He says, walking towards the bewondered man. Aaron looks at him, eyes shining.

“This is so much better than a library or a museum.” Aaron says, full of awe.

Alexander laughs, his voice echoing off the walls. “I’m so glad you think so. I think I’m about to make it even better.”

He steps closer and Aaron lets him. And when he leans in, Aaron doesn’t stop him either. He meets him halfway and lets the fact that he’s kissing this beautiful, amazing man in the middle of a cave of glowing water, knowing the moon shines bright above them, up on the surface, sink in.

Aaron couldn’t dream of a better birthday gift.


End file.
